Alighiero Alighieri
Alighiero Alighieri is the major antagonist in the videogame Dante's Inferno. He serves as the boss of the Circle of Greed, as well as the father of Dante. Biography Life Throughout Dante's childhood, Alighiero proved to be a sinful, lecherous and cruel glutton that often stole money from the poor to fund wild parties with his friends. He frequently had sex with women, excluding his wife Bella, and constantly badmouthed his son and his wife. Alighiero was also extremely abusive towards Bella, even driving her to commit suicide, though he told Dante she died of a fever. Death While his son was away at the Crusades, his fiancé, Beatrice, stayed with Alighiero while she waited for him to return. Soon before he died, Alighiero attempted to seduce Beatrice, stating that he was sure Dante was dead, but seconds later, an assassin burst into his house. Alighiero engaged him in a sword fight and was close to overpowering him, but as he pushed the assassin to the ground, Alighieri was stabbed in the eye with the golden cross he always wore, killing him. Descent into the Inferno Alighiero was sent to Hell upon his death, where he was condemned to the Fourth Circle, Greed, and transformed into a grotesque and obese Demon. After Dante arrived in the fourth circle during his descent into the Inferno, Alighiero taunted him about his failures and how he had made nothing of himself. He said that Dante was nothing like him and asked if the crusader was afraid that he wasn't a man like his father. However Dante said that he was afraid he was too much like his father and they finally battled, with the crusader emerging the victor. Alighiero then told Dante to go ahead and blame him for how he turned out, but the crusader only said that he pitied his father for being so full of greed and hate. Dante said that he refused to be damned like Alighiero and absolved him. Later his Soul aided the crusader, along with all the other souls he absolved on his journey, in imprisoning Lucifer once more, redeeming himself similar to his son. Powers and Abilities Due to his transformation into a Demon, Alighiero had great strength and wielded an enormous cross, similar to the one he wore in life, as a weapon. He was able to send out small cross projectiles that continually bounced off the target to strike again and again, as well as placing a cross on the ground that could send out energy pulses. Gallery Images Alighiero Alighieri alive.jpg|Alighiero Alighieri while he was alive. Aligiero's first death.jpg|Alighiero's death. 608px-Alighiero.jpg|Alighiero's demonic form in Hell. 06.jpg|Dante battling his father Alighiero. Videos Dante's Inferno Boss Battle - Alighiero|Dante vs. Alighiero Trivia *The real life Alighiero Alighieri was a respected Florentine moneylender. *His voice actor in the games was JB Blanc, who also voiced Enrico Maxwell, an antagonistic Archbishop character from the anime Hellsing. * In the film, Alighiero was voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voiced the Watcher in the video game Darksiders, a game that bore many similarities to Dante's Inferno, and The Joker in both Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures, he also voices Joker in: Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight video games. Alighiero's voice in the movie is done in a very similar manner to the Joker's voice in the previously stated works. **In the Japanese dub, he was voiced by the late Chikao Ohtsuka. *In the film, Alighiero wanted to kill Dante since Lucifer offered him endless gold and 1,000 years free of torture if he succeeded. However, he was defeated by his son, who kicked him into a vat of molten gold. Other differences are: **Other difference of him that is in the animated film, he never seduces Beatrice at all. Instead, in an uncharacteristic act of self-sacrifice, he quickly rushes to her defense when the assassin arrives, urging her to run as he tries to fight him off, though he ultimately died in vain. **Alighiero's appearances in the anime are different from the game, but he still has his actions of greed and gluttony in the film. **In the game, he only said that Bella died out of fever, but in the Animated film, he tells Dante after he said his line from the game, she was in paradise, but it was obviously a lie. **He was never seen in the game beating Bella or Dante in any Flashback, only in the animated film. **In the game, he is absolved by his son while in the anime, he was pushed into a boiling liquid of gold instead. *Alighiero is similar to both villains from Hellraiser ''series; **Frank Cotton: Both commited adulteries and became undead after being killed. **Pistonhead ***Both were pimps ***Both stole money from the others ***Both funded wild parties ***Both made deals with the demons by trying to have the lives of the others taken, so they can obtain rewards, only to fail ***Both became demons with horrible appearences ressembling these of the causes of their death. *Alighiero is similar to Augus from ''Asura's Wrath: **Both drinks and relaxes in baths with women as hobbies **Both seemed to be fathers of the protagonists (however Alighiero was really the father of Dante while Augus was not really the father of Asura, but his teacher) **Both are violents toward the protagonists **Both are defeated, but also redeemed by them. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Elitist Category:Sadists Category:Adulterers Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Pimps Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Successful